


Let Me Love You

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kurt have their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

Wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck, Kurt can’t help but arch his whole body up as Adam begins to plant hot kisses down his neck, biting a little and sucking on his skin every now and then.

“O-oh  _god_ ,” Kurt gasps out when one of Adam’s hands travels beneath his shirt to rub against his nipple. He finds himself unable to move, the weight of the taller man pressing him down onto the bed and trapping him. The thought of being completely helpless to Adam’s ministrations makes something hot twist in his stomach and he realizes that he might be finally ready to demand more – that he needs  _more_.

He slides one of his legs upwards to wrap it around Adam’s waist, digging his heel into the other man’s back and tightening the grip around his neck. The heat in his stomach is spreading and he can feel that Adam’s growing more aroused too with every second their bodies are pressed against each other.

“You’re so hot, Kurt, so gorgeous,” Adam murmurs against his neck before abandoning the now flushed skin of this throat to look down at him, causing Kurt to loosen his grip on him a little, so their eyes can meet.

Kurt blinks and swallows a few times, feeling a little light-headed at the way Adam’s eyes are roaming over his face, strands of his blonde hair sticking to his forehead and his breathing heavy.

“I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you, Kurt,” he whispers, his voice so sincere and full of adoration that it makes Kurt’s heart clench. He’s speechless for a moment, blushing furiously and his heart drumming against his chest, before he finds the courage to open his mouth, “I…think we should do it.”

Adam furrows his brows a little, before his eyes grow large. “You…mean?”

Kurt licks his lips, his fingers absently rubbing in small circles over the other man’s arms while he slowly nods his head.

Adam leans down and presses his warm mouth against Kurt’s, licking over the boy’s lips before gently plunging inside. Kurt feels the hot and wet glide of the man’s tongue against his own and secretly wonders what it might feel in other places.

After a while they part, both their faces flushed and their lips glistening wet from saliva. Kurt lets out a small whine when he feels the delicious warmth of Adam’s body leave him as the man gets up.

“I’m just going to get rid of these here,” Adam says and gestures to his clothes with a small smile playing on his lips. When Kurt begins to unbutton his own shirt, he is immediately stopped by a gentle voice, “Oh no, love. Leave something for me to unwrap, would you?”

Kurt feels his face heat up as a dark blush spreads over it. “Oh…okay,” he says with a small awkward laugh that is probably revealing more of his nervousness than he prefers.

Therefore, he leans back against the headboard and watches his the blonde strip. He’s seen Adam shirtless before, of course, knows what their bare chests feel like when they’re pressed against each other, and knows what the warm skin feels like beneath his palms.

However, there’s one thing he hasn’t seen of him yet and when he sees Adam pull down his pants, his heart skips a beat. He knows it’s only natural to be curious, but a part of him wants to hide in shame when he remembers just  _how much_  he’s been thinking about Adam’s…cock– how big it is, how it will feel…in certain places.

But then Adam stops, his fingertips lingering at the waistband of his underwear, and Kurt has to suppress a small disappointed sigh. Then, Adam is back on the bed, kneeling between Kurt’s slightly spread legs and looking down at him with a hungry gaze that makes the heat in Kurt’s stomach grow rapidly. He feels both of Adam’s strong hands on his chest, caressing over the soft fabric of his shirt before proceeding to slowly unbutton it.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Kurt,” Adam murmurs before he leans down to place his lips on the skin of Kurt’s now bare chest and begins to plant a dozen soft kisses there. Kurt’s breath hitches a little and he has to close his eyes when he feels the other man’s hot mouth close around one of his nipples. The slight pressure of Adam’s wet tongue against the soft nub of flesh is enough to draw out a row of small and very high-pitched noises out of him, much to his own embarrassment.

Then, with his mouth still busy worshipping every inch of skin on Kurt’s chest, Adam lets his hands travel downwards, rubbing in soothing circles over his waist before unbuttoning his pants. He takes one of Kurt’s small, pink nipples between his lips, sucking gently on it for a while before swirling his tongue over it, and is rewarded with the younger man arching his back and letting out a small moan.

Before he has time to react, Kurt feels Adam’s hands glide into his pants, pulling them down and little by little revealing more inch of pale skin, before he sits up, leaving Kurt’s chest flushed and glistening from his previous activities.

Kurt lifts his hips a little to assist Adam in pulling his pants down completely. A shiver runs over his skin once he’s completely naked except for his underwear.

“Mhm, I wonder…,” Adam mumbles before shooting Kurt a playful smile, “I really wonder if you’re…”

“If I’m wha-aaa stop that’s evil, you’re eviiil ah!” Kurt suddenly yelps out before he bursts out into a fit of giggles when Adam starts attacking his bare feet with tickles.

“Okay, definitely ticklish then,” Adam laughs out.

“Don’t even think of ever doing that again.”

“Oh? Are you threatening me, Mr. Hummel?”

“You’re crazy,” Kurt snorts out before displaying his teeth in an open and wide smile.

“Yes, crazy about  _you_ ,”Adam replies before placing a soft kiss to Kurt’s ankle. He gives Kurt’s foot one last squeeze before he lets go of them and starts to lean down, his head hovering over Kurt’s lower stomach. Kurt can feel the warm breath against his skin, a weird, prickling sensation runs through his body and then Adam looks up at him, searching his face for any sign of discomfort before he plants a first, soft kiss on the skin right above the waistband of his underwear.

Inch by inch, Adam’s lips and fingers travel deeper, exposing more and more skin until his mouth is right above Kurt’s groin. He lets his lips ghost over it before nipping at the sensitive skin, causing Kurt to buck his hips a little and a grab a few curls of the blonde's hair, desperately needing something to hold onto.

Then, before he has time to comprehend what’s happening, Adam’s hand is wrapped around his hardening cock and he can’t help but letting out a surprised moan. Kurt lifts his head a little to get a better glimpse of Adam’s head between his spread thighs, the other's eyes are hazed with lust while he starts stroking Kurt’s cock to full hardness.

“You’re so sexy, so hot…,” Adam murmurs in a deep voice that sends a shiver down Kurt’s spine, before he feels the other man place his lips against the sensitive flesh of his cock and begins to pepper it with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Kurt somehow can’t stop squirming, the sensations running through his body too much at once, and before he knows what he’s saying, he blurts it out, “Wanna see your cock, please lemme see it.”

Immediately, Adam stops, his hands still wrapped around the base of Kurt’s cock, before a grin appears on his lips, “Oh?”

“I…want…,” Kurt starts but feels too embarrassed to continue. Adam gets up in one swift motion, letting go of Kurt’s cock, and pulls his underwear down. Kurt can’t help the gasp escaping his mouth as he watches Adam’s thick, hard cock spring free. It’s bigger than he expected, and that intimidates him a little, but the urge to touch, lick, and feel the other man becomes a lot stronger after seeing Adam completely naked for the first time.

The bed shifts when Adam lies down next to him again, propped up on his elbow. For a few moments, he just looks down at Kurt, while his other hand rubs small circles over his chest, then up to his neck, before gently cupping his chin and tilting his head upwards to give him a kiss.

While their tongues glide together, Kurt dares to be a little more demanding this time and takes control over the kiss, earning a surprised little  _‘Mmmph’_ from the other man. He’s so lost in the kiss that he doesn’t even really notice when Adam pulls his underwear fully down. Kurt can feel a hand on his ass, massaging the firm flesh before giving it a small squeeze when he tugs a little on Adam’s bottom lip.

Their bodies squirm and shift, arms and legs intertwining and grabbing and squeezing until their position causes their hard cocks to rub against each other.

“A-ah, oh god,  _fuck_ ,” Kurt cries out at the sudden friction. Adam grins and rolls his hips a little, causing their cocks to grind against each other again. “Language, Kurt,” he teases before grabbing Kurt’s ass with both hands and rocking his hips forward a bit harder this time.

“ _Adam_!”

“Yes, my love?” Adam literally purrs while continuing with his movements, letting out soft moans himself every time he thrusts his hips forward.

“Please, Adam, I…” Kurt begs, his breath coming quicker with his heart drumming against his chest.

“What is it, Kurt? What do you want?”

Biting his lip to stifle another moan, he has to push himself a little bit backwards, away from Adam’s body.  “I-I, oh god, I’m gonna come if we don’t stop,” he manages to breathe out.

“Well, that’s my intention, dear,” Adam says with a small smile before gently pulling Kurt back to him.

“No, I mean, yes, of course, but I want to come with you…inside…me.”

For a second, both of them say nothing, the room filled just with the sounds of their heavy breathing. Kurt feels a bit unsettled at Adam's sudden silence and without realizing it, he starts to pull away again.

“Oh god, forget it, I’m sorry, I- _mmph_ -“

Adam lunges forward to kiss him and the sudden weight of the taller man on top of him nearly knocks the air out of his lungs. When they part, Adam lets out a small whine, a sound that goes straight to Kurt’s cock that is now neatly nestled between their bellies.“What was that for…?” he asks, a little bewildered at Adam’s reaction.

“I’m sorry, I was just…so, you’re sure, Kurt? You really want to do this? With me?  I hope you know, that I don’t expect anything of you, I don’t want you to feel pressured in any way, okay? I just…just lying next to you, touching you and making you feel good, that’s all that counts for me,” Adam blurts out while gently running his hand through Kurt’s hair.

Kurt nods his head a little.

“I know, I want this, okay? I really want to do this…with  _you_ ,” Kurt replies, feeling as if finally a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulder. He hates to admit it, but a part of him is still scared of any form of rejection even though Adam has been showing nothing but the opposite to him for as long as they’ve been dating.

Adam seems to sense something.

“Please tell me you didn’t think for one second that I’d reject you,” he starts and waits for Kurt to say something, but the younger man stays silent and bites his lip, “Kurt, please, how could any man with eyes in his head  -gay or straight - ever say no to that? To you?”

“Aww, come on, now you’re making me blush,” Kurt breathes out, a smile spreading on his lips at the other man's words. Adam scoops him closer into his arms, before he continues, “I’m serious, Kurt. How could I ever say not to the prospect of fucking you?” At that, Kurt’s eyes grow a little large, his mouth hanging open.

“What?” Adam laughs a little at the way Kurt looks at him, “it’s what it’s called, right?  _Fucking._ Or do you prefer me using different terms, like invading your sweet, delicious little bum with my-“

“Adam, oh god, please, never ever call it that again!”Kurt groans out before he lets out a small giggle.

“What, you don’t like that either?  I’m trying here, Kurt. And please tell me, what do you have against the word ‘bum’? It’s cute, just like you. “

“Adam, stop,” Kurt warns, even though there’s a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Do you allow me to probe your pretty bottom with my meat-“

“Adam, stop, you’re killing the mood,” Kurt laughs and gives the other man a light swat on the arm.

“Oh my dear, I’m so sorry, about that,” Adam says before peppering his face with kisses.

He doesn’t know how they ended up from desperately rutting against each other to giggling like silly schoolgirls, but somehow he’s glad. He feels much more at ease now, his nervousness smothered by Adam’s infectious laughter and his warm smile.

Adam gives him one last kiss, before his warmth is gone. A few moments later, he returns, holding a small bottle and a condom wrapper in his hands. Kurt takes a deep breath, anticipating the feeling of having Adam touch him in his most intimate place.

“Spread your legs a little, love,” Adam says as he pours lube onto his fingers, rubbing the lotion between his fingers to warm it up. Kurt’s stomach tightens as he spreads his slightly trembling legs further apart, before Adam settles between them, his fingers glistening wet with lube.

“You tell me, if there’s anything you don’t like, okay?” Adam says, before leaning down to nuzzle his face against Kurt’s cock, planting a soft kiss against the hard flesh, before it’s there – the blunt pressure of something wet against his pucker.

Kurt lets out a small moan, spreading his thighs even wider as Adam begins to circle his rim with a wet fingertip, gently massaging the muscle to loosen Kurt up. “ _Oh my god_ ,” Kurt whines out when Adam takes him into his mouth and pushes the first finger in.

Adam begins to bop his head up and down, the tight and wet heat surrounding his cock combined with the sweet burn of something stretching him open, nearly too overwhelming.

“F-fuck, Adam, oh god yes,” he groans out as he begins to meet Adam’s movements, slowly fucking into the other man’s mouth, enjoying the slippery, hot grip on his cock and feeling himself getting more and more relaxed, causing Adam’s fingers to thrust deeper into him. It doesn’t take long until he feels a second finger added, the stretch so good that he soon can’t help but rock his hips backwards in a more demanding manner. A familiar heat begins to pool in his stomach and he knows he won’t be able to last that much longer, so he gently tugs on Adam’s hair, “S-stop, enough, please, need you…”

Letting go of Kurt’s cock, Adam carefully removes his fingers before getting the condom and rolling it onto his own hard cock. Kurt shivers. His heart feels like it’s about to burst through his ribcage and right onto Adam’s face - the image makes him huff out a small laugh. Adam looks at him with an amused look, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, u-uh, I’m…I’m just a little nervous, “ he replies in a small voice.

“Hey, shhh, there’s nothing to be nervous about, okay? I stop the second you tell me to, okay?”

“…Okay,” he breathes out, letting Adam settle between his spread legs and inhaling deeply before he feels the other man’s cock gliding between his slippery cheeks. A few seconds later, there is a blunt pressure against his hole. Still a bit hesitant to push in, Adam begins to just rub the head of his cock against Kurt’s hole, a part of him afraid of hurting the smaller man but then, Kurt pushes his hips back and lets out a small whine, which is enough for Adam’s self-control to crack a little and he starts pushing in. He’s careful of course, searching Kurt’s face for any sign of discomfort or pain the whole time.

Kurt lets out a small hiss and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling overwhelmed at first of being spread open by Adam’s cock. The other man's hips still immediately and Kurt realizes he’s about to pull out again, “No, wait, don’t, please, go on, it’s fine, please, “he says before exhaling loudly through his mouth, trying to adjust to the wide stretch. Soon, Kurt feels the burning pain begin to lessen and all that remains is that wonderful feeling of being full, stretched, and open.

“Fuck, you’re so  _tight_ ,” Adam pants out once he’s fully seated inside Kurt’s body. He gives the younger man some time to adjust before slowly beginning to move his hips.

 “You feel so good, Kurt. So good, fuck.”

Kurt doesn’t know how the other is still able to form full sentences at this moment, because the only noises he finds himself capable of making are embarrassingly high-pitched moans and whimpering at the feeling of having Adam’s thick and pulsing cock move inside his ass. The blonde bends down and covers Kurt’s body with his, letting the smaller man wrap his long legs around his waist and kissing him passionately as he slowly and gently fucks into him.

The plunge of Adam's cock inside of him, filling him up and stretching him, makes Kurt's toes curl and soon his thrusts become faster and less controlled, causing his cock to slide in deeper and brush against Kurt’s prostate with nearly every roll of his hips.

Even with the blood loudly drumming in his ears, he can hear the soft groans Adam lets out, their mouths just inches apart, taking a small break from kissing to catch their breathes. Their eyes meet and neither of them looks away or says anything, they simply gaze into each other’s eyes and suddenly there's something about the way Adam looks at him, that causes Kurt to not feel the need to bite his lips or stifle any of his noises anymore, he just lets himself go. Adam slows down a little, and presses his forehead against Kurt’s, and then it happens.

“I love you,” Adam breathes out before giving him the most tender kiss.

Kurt's head is spinning and he doesn’t know what to say or do or feel so he simply wraps his arms around the other man’s neck and draws him close, letting out a small cry when he feels Adam’s hand on his cock.

It doesn’t take long until Kurt lets out a broken sob and comes hard, all over Adam’s hand and clenching tightly around his cock.

A few moments later, Adam’s body jerks a little, his mouth hanging open in a silent ‘O’ and eyes squeezed shut, before he comes, spilling into the condom, seated deep inside Kurt’s body.

It takes a while for them to control their breathing again, their bodies damp with sweat still pressed against each other, before Kurt feels like Adam’s weight is slowly suffocating him. He squirms a little and pushes against the taller man's chest, before Adam props himself up and lets his soft cock slip out, causing Kurt to wince a little at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

For a while, they just lie in bed, with Kurt resting his head on Adam’s chest and their Arms loosely wrapped around each other. Suddenly, Kurt props his head up a little to look up at the other man.

“About what you said earlier…”

“It’s okay, Kurt.”

“I…no, I mean-“

“Kurt, listen. I meant what I said earlier. I truly meant it. But just because I feel that way about you, doesn’t mean you should feel the same way about me.”

Adam stops and takes a deep breath, tightening his hold onto Kurt, before he continues, “Look, I know you still love Blaine. But,…I love you and by doing that, I have to give you time, not pressure you into anything and…even if you’re never ready to say it back, I won’t care. I won’t stop loving you, Kurt.”

By the time Adam’s finished, Kurt’s eyes are wet with tears and his mouth hangs open in shock. Adam doesn’t say anything further, he just gives him a warm smile and traces his thumb along the side of Kurt’s face, caressing his chin, before placing a gentle kiss against his forehead.

 

 


End file.
